Unexpected Package
by XxRawrSmoresxX
Summary: Sequel to Living With a Broken Heart. A few years have passed, but Alec and Rose still think back to their one night together. After Alec has finished the Daniel Lattimer case, he seems to have gotten his life back together. While reviewing blueprints one night, someone comes back into his life...with an unexpected package. BCxDW (Post-Broadchurch)(Post S4 Finale)


**Hello everyone! It has been WAY too long since I've updated, but I had to many things on my plate for a few months now and I have finally gotten most of it sorted out. This story is, like I said a continuation of _Living With a Broken Heart. _A lot of you have probably been wondering how I planned to post the updates for these two (yes, two) sequels. They will both be updated no more than two days of each other, but sadly posts won't be as often. I will try to post at least every month, but that may not always happen. If I can't update on time, I may just update the previous chapter with a snapshot of the next chapter. **

**This story will flip between Alec and Rose, be sure to take a look at the beginning to see who it will be.**

**Sorry again for the wait, but I hope you enjoy _Always in Mind_**

* * *

He hadn't seen her since that night. At some point he was able to send her a letter, too cowardice to see her in person, but didn't get a response. It wasn't sent back however, so it must've reached its destination. He had spent an unreasonable amount of nights pondering all the different scenarios that could have arisen from their night together; getting to know her better, never seeing her again, getting a response to the letter he sent in which she reflected his feelings in return. After the night of creating such vivid day-dreams he would scoff at himself for being such a romantic. It was just a good shag with a complete and utter stranger. Even when he would chastise himself for such juvenile thoughts, he could never shake the feeling of something more. However, after a moment, he would just shake his head and continue on with whatever he had been doing.

In the years since he'd last seen her, he had been diagnosed with a deadly arrhythmia a mere three months after their night, which would require a pacemaker in order to resolve itself. His physician had told him, but he hadn't really listened to what had been said. He'd moved as planned to Broadchurch in hopes that the quiet atmosphere would be better for his health. After a month, got thrown into the Daniel Latimer case that landed him in the hospital twice, begrudgingly made a friend in his DS Ellie Parker, formerly Miller, and now ran the police station in Wessex quite smoothly. He had gone through with the pacemaker surgery last October; now with a clean bill of health he had finally purchased a plot of land near the edge of the beach to start building a home.

The Latimer's now had a bubbling baby boy, Samuel or affectionately known as Sammie. By no means had their lives gotten easier, but the burden of not knowing who had killed their precious Danny was no longer a heavy weight on their shoulders. With Ellie however, it had taken Alec months to finally get her to talk. In the meantime he had helped with her boys and finding another place for them to settle. Tom now looked up to him as somewhat of a father-figure; always asking if he could come over for dinner or to help with homework, which Ellie was always grateful for. He had always wanted a son of his own, his daughter was incredible, especially now that she came to see him occasionally after learning the truth of her mother, but something about having a wee lad ride on his shoulders or come running to him for a hug still made his heart yearn for something that would never be.

With a long sigh, he turned away from the blueprints. Laid out in front of him were plans for a lovely three room stone cottage which only needed to be approved before the contractor would start building. Sliding off his glasses, he rubbed furtively at his temple. Even after three years, his mind would still wander to his amazing night with Rose. Rose Tyler, the woman who for one brilliant night made him remember what it felt like to be lucky, he would go as far to say even loved. If only she had stuck around, maybe she would be here reviewing plans for this house with him. Maybe they would be including another room. If only. He scoffed at the idea; he was by no means a romantic who believed in destiny or love at first sight.

Expelling a long breath, he rose from his chair, carefully stretching his limbs one by one before moving to the small living area in his flat. Today had been his first day off in months, so he had spent the day running slight errands in one of his more comfortable outfits, well worn jeans with a simple dark grey long sleeve shirt complete with a pair of old black trainers. Now however, he moved about his flat in a pair of dark green sweat pants and a white vest. His kitchen hadn't seen much use recently as he set about to make himself a cup of Earl Grey and it needed a bit of a cleaning. Just as he finished with making his cuppa, there was a light knock at the door.

"Just a moment," he called out, setting down his mug and reaching for his black dressing gown.

"Who could it possibly be?" he muttered quietly to himself, "God I hope I'm not being called in."

He moved to the door as who ever was on the other side knocked again, a bit more forcefully.

"Parker if you're here to te-"

His words caught in his throat as he swiftly opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

It was difficult to render Alec Hardy speechless, but the sight of the blond woman who had showed him compassion the one night he needed it most with a sleeping child in her arms did just that. He nodded quietly, mouth still attempting to form cognitive words as she walked through his door.

"Do you mind if I set him down on the sofa?"

Her voice was quiet, but extremely timid as she spoke.

"Oh, um..wouldn't it be best if you set him on a bed?"

He shifted his gaze from the small bundled child in her arms to the direction of his room. He thought quickly as to what was in his room; it was clean enough save his desk area that was currently covered with blueprints and wood samples.

"Are you sure?" she juggled the sleeping form in her arms, placing a large bag on the floor by his coffee table as she looked at him with uncertainty.

"Yeah, it's this way," nervously he ran a hand through his hair as they walked towards the vicinity of his room.

The short walk was filled with tension, both uncertain as to how to engage in conversation. As they came to his doorframe, Rose gave him a quick glance and spoke up first,

"Just a mo'"

He watched as she set the child down gently upon his bed, smoothing his brow before walking back towards him. He was stunned when the child reached out for his pillow, drawing it closer, and promptly nuzzled it before letting out a small sigh. Alec shut the door behind Rose before leading her back to his sitting room.

She paced a bit before letting out a deep sigh,

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: hope you all enjoyed! (sorry for any mistakes this had no beta) Please review on your way out! **


End file.
